You Look Marvelous
by Reppa
Summary: Chapter 8 is up. As rich and famous as he is, attractive despite the attitude, Kaiba Seto has had to deal with a good number of stalkers in his day. But never has he dealt with one so obsessive and cunn
1. Chapter 1 : Very Funny, Inu

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters, I own the currently nameless stalker though. I don't own the song, Alicia Keys does.

Notes : Honda is a little asshole-ized and Anzu isn't as annoying as usual. I read the manga and she's not so bad really, so I have a so-so attitude to her now. I still greatly dislike Honda though. Maybe if he wasn't such a monkey and changed that hair (I saw a picture of him with it down and it was so shibby), I may grow to change my views of him.

Summary : As rich and famous as he is, attractive despite the attitude, Kaiba Seto has had to deal with a good number of stalkers in his day. But never has he dealt with one so obsessive and cunning. J/S, N/M, YY/Y, B/M and one sided OC/S. 

Warnings : Well…there'll be some violence, lemon and mild NC fondling, fowl language, mild abuse of a minor, manipulation, kidnapping, maybe a little drug use, a few bodies of non-important but foreboding characters laying around, excessive obsessive tendencies to a scary point with people that are out of said freak's grasp, light bathes in particular body fluids, and a few implied things like masturbation over the phone. (I thought my friend was going to choke on his chips with that one.) …Damn, what didn't I cover? I'm going straight to Hades for this one…Most of this will come in later chapters.

You Look Marvelous

Chapter 1 : Very Funny, Inu.

By Reppa

__

Some people live for the fortune   
Some people live just for the fame   
Some people live for the power yeah   
Some people live just to play the game   
Some people think that the physical things   
Define what's within   
I've been there before   
But that life's a bore   
So full of the superficial   
  
Some people want it all   
But I don't want nothing at all   
If it ain't you baby   
If I ain't got you baby   
Some people want diamond rings   
Some just want everything   
But everything means nothing   
If I ain't got you   
  
Some people search for a fountain   
Promises forever young   
Some people need three dozen roses   
And that's the only way to prove you love them   
  
And in a world on a silver platter   
And wondering what it means   
No one to share, no one who truly cares for me   
  
Some people want it all   
But I don't want nothing at all   
If it ain't you baby   
If I ain't got you baby   
Some people want diamond rings   
Some just want everything   
But everything means nothing   
If I ain't got you   
  
Some people want it all   
But I don't want nothing at all   
If it ain't you baby   
If I ain't got you baby   
Some people want diamond rings   
Some just want everything   
But everything means nothing   
If I ain't got you   
  
If I ain't got you with me baby   
Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing   
If I ain't got you with me baby

Never had Seto started a day off so poorly. His alarm which woke him at the early hours of the morning, around six, had not gone off, so he had been unfortunately stirred from sleep by his servant who had been waiting for him to arrive downstairs. The clothing with which he was prepared to put on had fallen from the hangers to crumple to the closet floor so he had to wait until the wrinkles were ironed out of them. A misplaced briefcase, cold breakfast and little chance to see his brother before he had to be off. Albeit he was only several minutes off schedule but he never liked a disrupted routine, especially in the morning.

And that wasn't all, of course. His driver was lacking in his usual punctuality, more interested in his morning coffee than his job obviously, cutting down several _more _minutes. By the time the already irritated brunette finally arrived to school, he was well on his way to firing the man. He did not need slackers. 

As he exited the limo in front of the school, straightening himself out as he stood poised while the car made itself scarce and he started to meander his way inside. Loitering the steps just before the doors were Yugi and his cluster of friends, all absorbed in their chitchat as fellow schoolmates walked by. They took particular notice in his approach, the only truly noticeable reaction besides Yugi's cheerful hello and the looks he received from everyone else was the glaring of his favorite blond plaything. In retaliation to the baleful glare, Seto paused halfway up the stairs, looking down on him with a slight smirk, "Mm, now all the inu needs is a leash and to sit like a good boy. Then I may be inclined to throw him a bone."

His nose turned up as he continued to the locker area, smirking still and ignoring Jounouchi as he vented, snapping a few choice words after the CEO while one or two of the others held him back. Taunting the inu…that made for an improvement as Seto continued to smirk to himself, stopping in front of his locker. It was always refreshing to watch the blond get so flustered…so much so he wondered if it was a little unhealthy. As he sat his briefcase down at his feet with a shrug at such a thought and opened his locker, he frowned, finding something in there that shouldn't be. Some white envelope, slipped through the horizontal vents at some point since Saturday. Shaking his head, he plucked it up from on top of his black school slippers and looked it over thoughtfully. With a sigh, reasoning it was either another threat or another love letter, he opened it to look at what was inside. They usually posed as a good laugh.

The folded piece of paper was a dark shade of blue and the scribbling was done in white gel ink. That was creative…not. The worse ones he had gotten were pink and purples, at least this was a decent color. He raised a brow as he looked over the contents of the letter before slowly making a face of disgust. Such vulgarity! What sort of demented, perverse moron would write this? And they truly had some nerve to put it in _his _locker. Crumpling up the article of filth, he paid no attention to the approaching figure until they grabbed his arm gently and turned him about to face them. It was the mutt.

"Man, Moneybags, school hasn't even started and you're already being a pain in my ass." Jounouchi growled, looking thoroughly agitated. Well, a booster from the demented letter. Then the brunette's eyes narrowed a little, giving the ball of paper a light squeeze. His perverse moron was probably sitting right in front of him even now. The pup had a thing for flirtatious behavior he just didn't think it was to such a…gross level.

But Kaiba gave him a dry smile, chuckling haughtily as he tossed the object of his disdain up and down, "You're my main pick me up, so get used to it. And what's the meaning of this, inu? Are you trying to disgust your master? Tut tut, I had for a brief time thought you were better than this."

The brunette held up the crumpled parchment for the blond to see, but it was just given a funny look before said glance shifted to his face. It was normal for love letters to find their way into Kaiba's locker, so what was the difference with this one? And he didn't write that! Why write when you can just say it? And what Jounouchi wanted to say was not vulgar in any sense. He snagged the item away and unfolded the paper to take a look, "I dunno what you mean, Kaiba, I don't write…okay, I definitely wouldn't be writing to you about letting my tongue do anything like that…"

The paper was snatched back with a growl, soon on it's way to the trash can as the brunette slipped his regular shoes off to switch them with the school slippers. Seto didn't twitch as the blond dropped his arm about his shoulders, pulling him close to nibble at his ear shamelessly. For the past few weeks, Jounouchi had this thing of flirting with him, of course, Seto was certain that all he sought like anyone else was the advantages of having him. Money…and possibly a good deal of sex. According to everyone else, he was incredibly attractive. Those were the usuals that drew the flies to him. He sighed, now cheek to cheek with the inu as he closed his locker, listening to him try and coax him along, "Come on, Kaiba, why the cold shoulder? You need to stop ignoring me and let me talk to ya a bit…"

He gave a snorted as he shrugged his arm off and moved away from him swiftly, briefcase in hand, "Please, inu, you can try as you might but you're not getting in my pants nor am I giving hand outs." Seto turned away from Jounouchi to head towards their homeroom, leaving the blond to sulk a little behind.

Jounouchi scratched his head idly, looking a little annoyed. He didn't want in his pants…even though he wouldn't argue against it if he ever _did _manage to get there. And he wasn't looking for hand outs. Trust Kaiba to be so defensive, acting as if that was all anyone wanted of him. Well, he couldn't blame him really, it was kind of how most _were _with him. Glancing about, the blond fished the letter back out and pocketed the paper, ignoring the hoot of his oncoming friend as he watched the CEO's retreating back. Otogi shook his head at him as he joined him, head tilted to the side, "What are you doing picking the trash for? I don't see food in there."

"Shut up, I was just yanking out an interesting little something Kaiba threw aside…" He chuckled a little at the tease.

"What, was it a hanky he blew his nose on?" Honda taunted, getting the both of them to glare at him as he passed them for his locker just a few feet away. Since he learned Jounouchi's 'fondness' for Kaiba, it didn't seem to have set well with him. Not very well at all. It was due to the fact that either he just couldn't stand Kaiba to such a point he wouldn't accept Jounouchi liking him or he wasn't all that thrilled with the idea of same sex relationships. The idea of Yugi being with his spirit friend wasn't something he liked, so it was more than likely the latter.

"No. It's some really sick pervert's letter to him." Otogi raised a brow at that. It was more than likely something really bad if Jounouchi, who was not all that innocent himself to a good degree, thought it was so awful. 

"So? Gonna find 'em and beat the snot out of 'em?"

Jounouchi rolled his eyes as he switched out his shoes, as did the dice duelist, and continued listening to Honda and his less than bright ideas, "Oh yeah, Honda, I'm going to figure out who in this whole school writes this crap with no leads save the nice blue paper."

As they made their way to homeroom, Yugi and Anzu soon joined up with them once they had paid their own lockers their respective visits. They all made their way into class and into their proper seats, all sitting back as Anzu went to the front for attendance and whatever announcements she had to make. Once a few other students did their own announcements, class really started up as the first teacher started in. It was hard for Jounouchi to pay this particular one any real attention, it was math and the teacher had a truly bad habit for slow, drawn out explanations.

What he was really paying some true attention to was his other classmates. Jounouchi was quite curious on who this piece of work paying such mind to his Kaiba. He wasn't catching anyone throwing the CEO any particular glances of the sort, nothing remotely hinting at such. His imagination ran wild, ranging from bright bubbly cheerleaders to probably some hooch who liked to score with the rich boys. Even though other guys had interest in the brunette, they were just a few and none were too keen on really even giving it a shot.

After a few minutes of surveillance, he returned his attention to the work ahead which he gave a tired sigh to. History…he was good at. Language Arts…that depends. Art…he couldn't make his teacher prouder. The same went for Physical Education. Science…if it wasn't Chemistry, he was okay. Most of everything else he did fair in. Not the best, but not the worst. His friends, save Honda, did a good deal better than he did of course. And no one topped Kaiba when it came to the studies, except for one kid who seemed an avid whiz in Chemistry. Not anyone he knew though, so it hardly mattered.

It was soon lunch and the group got together near the windows; himself, Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Otogi, and Ryou. Some time after Battle City, Malik and his family had returned to Japan for an extended period of time and Isis had him enrolled in the school, feeling it best for him to learn while they were here. Mostly, aside from occasionally sitting with him and the others, he spent more of his time during lunch eating with Kaiba, both usually sucked into a long discussion on something. But none of them knew what, the sandy blond Egyptian had yet to manage successfully in dragging Kaiba to sit with them. However he was working on it.

While they ate, Jounouchi took considerably notice of something of interest. There was a rather tall, gangly boy sitting near the two and it seemed he had difficulty in keeping his eyes from moving everywhere. It wasn't just the fact that they wandered quite a bit, everywhere really, but his eyes didn't have the normal tendency to look in the same direction. And the blond saw his sights settled several times on Seto. That was interesting. His own gaze shifted to Yugi next to him before moving to Otogi on his other side and elbowing him lightly, "Hey…I'm going to mess with Kaiba a bit…watch the deep-fried stick with the freak eyes to see how he reacts. And don't stare, man, you're so bad at that…Or point!"

"Deep-fried stick…?" The raven haired teen whispered back, brows raised before casting a quick glance at whoever Jounouchi could be referring to. He shot him a peculiar look when he saw what he was talking about, "You mean the creepy, greasy headed guy? What for?"

"Just tell me what he does, geez." The blond grunted at him, casually swatting at the long black pony tail hanging from the boy's head before heading towards Malik and Kaiba. The latter hardly took notice of him until Malik waved at him and he grinned in reply, getting a neutral glance from his dragon. Then his dragon scowled as the blond swooped in from behind, arms looping under his to circle around his chest tightly, diving in for another kill as he bit at the CEO's ear lightly before suckling. The Egyptian across from them exploded in a peal of snickering and light teasing as Kaiba squirmed and pushed at his arms latched on to release himself from the pup's grip. Thank the Gods not many had stayed in the homeroom. After some further sucking, Jounouchi finally let go and jumped back to avoid the swing of Seto's hand.

"Damn it, mutt, how many times must I stress you will get nothing?!"

"You must stress as long as it takes for you to accept my love, kitten."

There went Malik again as the blond teen paraded back to his seat with the others; Ryou and Yugi shaking their heads as Anzu giggled and Honda rolled his eyes. Once settled again between his two friends and being warmed by the burning glare from Kaiba, Jounouchi turned his attention to Otogi who guffawed a little at him, like everyone else who was witness, quite amused with the scene, "You are too much. You do realize that was rather hot and I think Kaiba liked it…"

"If he didn't, everyone else did. So…notice anything?"

"Well…let me put it this way. If looks could kill…" The dice duelist paused as he thought of a good finish to that statement, "…you'd be a crispy fish frying on the sands of the Valley of Death."

"Oh yeah? That's what I thought. Figured some hole was starting to burn into my flesh…"

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2 : Yay or Nay?

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters, I own the currently nameless stalker though. I don't own the song, Alicia Keys does.

Notes : So far this is a fairly popular story, and people seem quite fond of it. Yay!

Summary : As rich and famous as he is, attractive despite the attitude, Kaiba Seto has had to deal with a good number of stalkers in his day. But never has he dealt with one so obsessive and cunning. J/S, N/M, YY/Y, B/M and one sided OC/S. 

Warnings : Well…there'll be some violence, lemon and mild NC fondling, fowl language, mild abuse of a minor, manipulation, kidnapping, maybe a little drug use, a few bodies of non-important but foreboding characters laying around, excessive obsessive tendencies to a scary point with people that are out of said freak's grasp, light bathes in particular body fluids, and a few implied things like masturbation over the phone. (I thought my friend was going to choke on his chips with that one.) …Damn, what didn't I cover? I'm going straight to Hades for this one…Most of this will come in later chapters.

You Look Marvelous

Chapter 2 : Yay or nay?

By Reppa

__

Some people live for the fortune   
Some people live just for the fame   
Some people live for the power yeah   
Some people live just to play the game   
Some people think that the physical things   
Define what's within   
I've been there before   
But that life's a bore   
So full of the superficial   
  
Some people want it all   
But I don't want nothing at all   
If it ain't you baby   
If I ain't got you baby   
Some people want diamond rings   
Some just want everything   
But everything means nothing   
If I ain't got you   
  
Some people search for a fountain   
Promises forever young   
Some people need three dozen roses   
And that's the only way to prove you love them   
  
And in a world on a silver platter   
And wondering what it means   
No one to share, no one who truly cares for me   
  
Some people want it all   
But I don't want nothing at all   
If it ain't you baby   
If I ain't got you baby   
Some people want diamond rings   
Some just want everything   
But everything means nothing   
If I ain't got you   
  
Some people want it all   
But I don't want nothing at all   
If it ain't you baby   
If I ain't got you baby   
Some people want diamond rings   
Some just want everything   
But everything means nothing   
If I ain't got you   
  
If I ain't got you with me baby   
Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing   
If I ain't got you with me baby

Since it seemed they had narrowed their sights on the appropriate target, it seemed Jounouchi would be able to ensue with the necessary ass kicking. Getting him into the corner was going to be the difficult thing. The guy didn't hold still out of the classroom for even a second and it wasn't like the blond could knock the stuffing out of him in class. He'd get in too much trouble. The thought to run it by Kaiba didn't really occur to him, though Yugi pointed out it would be a good idea to let him know. But he'd save it for later. He wouldn't notice there being no more letters, so what did it really matter?

From what he gathered from his little spy, Malik, the guy's name was Sukauto*. He was 6'5, an unbelievably lanky little twit with exceeding greasy short hair, plus he flaked on anyone three feet near him. Yuck. The guy was basically the epitome of gross, really, all he needed to do to complete the look was pick his nose. His face was gaunt and pale, and from what he understood, he couldn't write well. A funny fact considering how nicely written the letter in the locker had been.

"Looks like your usually gross stalker to me…But I dunno, the writing is off, maybe he had someone write it for him or maybe it's just not him." Otogi pointed out as he tailed their target with Jounouchi and Malik. 

"Well, we'll find out after Jou breaks his nose and knocks the stuffing out of him." The Egyptian noted, grinning broadly. He was an eager beaver to watch the scene.

"How nice."

The blond snorted lightly with a faint chuckle, moving in as they followed Sukauto into the men's bathroom, Malik at guard by the door. He would have liked to watch, but Otogi beat him at Ro-Sham-Bo for guard duty. Luckily for the two there weren't any others in the bathroom save one student on his way out, which meant they had the privacy they needed to deal with their new 'friend'. Jounouchi didn't even wait to let Sukauto make it to the urinal as he grabbed his shoulder to turn him about forcefully. The guy was definitely cowardly too as he gave a shrill and startled yelp, making the blond smirk, "Hi, there."

As Otogi tried not to snicker at the unattractively horrified look plastered all over Sukauto's face, the taller teen sputtered frantically, both eyes surprisingly enough together in the direction of the blond's face together, "Ah, erm, wha-what do you want? I didn't do any-anything!"

"Well…that may be decided with a little interrogation." Jounouchi pointed out with a feral grin before holding onto the collar of his shirt with one hand and clenching his other into a tight fist prior to smashing it into the other's sweaty face, breaking his nose. All to make it easier in coaxing answers out of him, shaking his hand after wiping the other's sweat off his knuckles, "That was kinda gross there for a moment…Noticed you eyeballing Kaiba today and he got an interesting letter earlier…What's up with that, huh?"

Sukauto howled miserably, clutching a hand over his gushing nose as he was questioned, making several grunt and snort noises as he tried to staunch the bleeding, "N-nuffing…!"

"Damn, watching him makes me kind of sick…" The black haired teen, who hung back watching the two muttered with vague disgust.

"You're telling me…" Jounouchi agreed, leaning back a little with blood and drool and tears dripping everywhere from his victim. It was really, really gross watching him sputter and it was ready to make his stomach turn as he gave their lanky friend a good, violent shake, "Then what was with the letter? That your handiwork?"

"Gah…No!" The greasy teen squawked wildly, one arm flailing in the air so much so he even ended up hitting himself in the head. Disgusting…and sad. The blond's grip on him loosened before shoving him back, watching him tumble onto his back on the floor. Something was soon rolling along on the floor past Jounouchi's feet until it came to a light stop as Otogi's foot tapped onto it gently.

"Think he dropped something…" As he leaned down to pick it up, Sukauto moaning on the floor with his friend standing over him, Otogi picked up the orb before giving it a bewildered look. Right then and there, he got up, moving over next to Jounouchi as he looked down at the pathetic mess on the floor, "Jou…he lost his eye here."

"Ew…Say what?"

Now it was Jounouchi's turn to look a little surprised as he looked down at the item in question. It was what had been his left eye, the pupil darting around to look at Sukauto before returning it's sights to him, tiny wires poking out from the ring around it. That wasn't a glass eye for damn sure, it was mechanical. On a closer look, the pupil inset in the irises seemed to zoom in and out with some lens like it was a camera. Well, that was definitely something he wasn't used to seeing everyday. "What the hell is this…spy ware?"

"Looks like it." Otogi frowned at the wandering eye he had in hand before looking down at Sukauto, who laid back with his hands clasped over his nose and groaning piteously. Despite his sad appearance, the dice duelist gave his knee a kick to turn his attention back to them, "What is with this and what's really going on here? Tell or Jounouchi is going to beat you into next week and then some."

For a few moments, Sukauto laid there looking between the two with his one real eye and probably thinking over his options. Neither of which were really good for him. "I fink…I'll take deh easy wuh and say I um not telling fou anyfing…" His last few words slurred together a little as he scooted into a sitting position. Jounouchi did have to admit, for someone who was pretty cowardly a few moments ago, he didn't look like he was going to budge at this point.

"You better tell because you know for a fact I'm not joking when I say I'm gonna beat the ever lovin' tar out of you, you greasy little bastard." The blond threatened, advancing on him as he glowered down at him, reaching down and grabbing the collar of his shirt to hoist him back up. Neither Jounouchi nor Otogi were expecting what came next as Sukauto made a disgusting noise before hawking a bloodied mix of spit and mucus at the blond's face. That tore it as Jounouchi went to town and wailed on the vermin, holding back no punches. While he was busy making an even greater mess out of Sukauto, the black haired duelist shook his head before hurrying out to see what Malik was doing.

He saw the Egyptian had the door cracked open to listen in before he stepped out and shut it, looking at Malik, "Anyone try to get in?"

"Sorta…had quite a few people yell at me for not letting them though. But that hardly matters…so, what do we do now?"

"After Jounouchi is done beating him half to death, I guess we have to figure out this eyeball here." Otogi showed him the mechanical eye they had gotten, the pupil inside now holding perfectly still as if it had been turned off now. He knew just who he wanted to look this over too, "I'm going to go find Kaiba and talk to him…you wait for Jou to get done pulverizing Sukauto, okay?"

Malik nodded as he watched him sprint off down the hall towards homeroom, leaning against the doorframe and listening as the bathroom grew silent now. In a couple minutes, Jounouchi stepped out, hardly out of breath as he dried his hands with a paper towel. When he had finished, he gave his hands a quick and thorough cleaning before leaving his bloodied victim a twitching mess on the floor. It'd be a while before anyone found him as he pasted an 'Out of Order' sign on the bathroom door. "No one'll be in there till the janitor does his rounds. And I doubt he'll be telling on me to anyone or he'll have another accident."

The sandy blond next to him chuckled evilly at how violent Jounouchi could be sometimes. He found it a turn on really, but he knew who the other blond had his sights on. So he turned his sights to someone basically as violent, and a little more deranged. Shaking his head, Malik smirked as he eyed the small black item his friend pulled out, "What's that?"

"His cell phone. He's only got a few numbers on it…and I recognize one of them as Kaiba's. Want to see if Moneybags gets any strange calls?"

"Um…sure. And how do you recognize Kaiba's number, now?"

Jounouchi's race reddened a little at that, pocketing the phone as he glanced at him sulkily, "Don't pry into that…I just know it, okay?"

The Egyptian shook his head with a disturbing and pleasant grin in place. It was fun to tease him sometimes. He crossed his arms as they headed for homeroom, finding Otogi lounging back in his seat by the time they joined him. The black haired teen looked up as they joined him and settled them with a grin, "Hey there. I dropped the eyeball with Kaiba, asked him to look into it. How bad did you beat that guy?"

"Um, does Kaiba know where the eyeball came from?" Malik raised a brow at him, head cocked to the side as he wondered if Otogi leaked any of what just ensued to the CEO. It would get a little complicated if Kaiba started prying into their business, even though technically it was mainly his business.

"No. He told me to go to hell for a moment, but I tweaked his ego by saying 'I knew you wouldn't be able to figure it out, it's too hard for you' and he took over with it. Dunno if he'll let me know about it though…" At that, the Egyptian slapped a hand to his forehead. Yeah, that was unquestionably promising. But Otogi shrugged, not phased by this in the least, "Hey…if he doesn't, we can sick Jou on him till he tells. Or I can try to test his ego again. Both'll work."

As he listened in on the two talk, Jounouchi glanced over to Kaiba who was seated in the far corner. In hand he had the small, round device and was looking it over with a critical eye. More than likely he already knew what it was or what it could do. And from where he sat, it looked like it was on again as the pupil swerved around to set it's gaze on the brunette holding it. Modern technology could make some of the strangest things. 

With a shrug, Jounouchi took a seat near his two friends before drawing out the cell phone once more. 090-387-4728...that was Kaiba's cell phone. 731-387-8182 and 561-477-1165...he didn't know who those were. The first was here in Domino due to the area code and the second…he wracked his brain for where the area code for that one was before he managed to place it. It was the area code for the city Seto, which wasn't that far off from Domino*. 

He hummed, thinking about that one. After casting a glance to his friends, then towards the front of the room, the blond selected to speed dial the number before putting the receiver to his phone, listening in for who answered. It was a little while before there was any sort of response, a harsh, berating voice started scowling on the other end, "I was starting to think you were a dead man, Sukauto. Why I even asked for your help is beyond me…..What, is your nose too broken to answer? Speak up, you spaz."

Jounouchi listened to the voice before shaking his head a little, hanging up when he was done listening. Really, he had no idea who the hell that was. Turning in his seat as he pocketed the phone, he grinned lopsidedly at Otogi, shoulders rolling with a shrug, "I'm about ready to get up and go ask Kaiba what sort of shit is going on."

Malik grinned, looking past him, "You don't even need to get up, here he comes."

End of chapter 2

* Sukauto means scout in Japanese.

* Seto is a city in the Aichi prefecture, which is found in the region of Chubu in the central region of Japan's main island, Honshu. It was founded in October, same month Kaiba is born in so I found it pretty amusing. Plus I figured it'd be a nice touch to add on the obsessive nature of my freaky character if he lived in a city with the same name as his fixation. And since Domino is only a town for the Yu-Gi-Oh series (haven't gathered exactly where Domino is in the anime or manga), so I guess we can stick it anywhere with the artistic license so it's a good distance from Seto.


	3. Chapter 3 : A Disturbing Phone Call

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters, I own the currently nameless stalker though. I don't own the song, Alicia Keys does.

Notes : So far this is a fairly popular story, and people seem quite fond of it. Yay!

Summary : As rich and famous as he is, attractive despite the attitude, Kaiba Seto has had to deal with a good number of stalkers in his day. But never has he dealt with one so obsessive and cunning. J/S, N/M, YY/Y, B/M and one sided OC/S. 

Warnings : Well…there'll be some violence, lemon and mild NC fondling, fowl language, mild abuse of a minor, manipulation, kidnapping, maybe a little drug use, a few bodies of non-important but foreboding characters laying around, excessive obsessive tendencies to a scary point with people that are out of said freak's grasp, light bathes in particular body fluids, and a few implied things like masturbation over the phone. (I thought my friend was going to choke on his chips with that one.) …Damn, what didn't I cover? I'm going straight to Hades for this one…Most of this will come in later chapters.

You Look Marvelous

Chapter 3 : A Disturbing Phone Call

By Reppa

__

Some people live for the fortune   
Some people live just for the fame   
Some people live for the power yeah   
Some people live just to play the game   
Some people think that the physical things   
Define what's within   
I've been there before   
But that life's a bore   
So full of the superficial   
  
Some people want it all   
But I don't want nothing at all   
If it ain't you baby   
If I ain't got you baby   
Some people want diamond rings   
Some just want everything   
But everything means nothing   
If I ain't got you   
  
Some people search for a fountain   
Promises forever young   
Some people need three dozen roses   
And that's the only way to prove you love them   
  
And in a world on a silver platter   
And wondering what it means   
No one to share, no one who truly cares for me   
  
Some people want it all   
But I don't want nothing at all   
If it ain't you baby   
If I ain't got you baby   
Some people want diamond rings   
Some just want everything   
But everything means nothing   
If I ain't got you   
  
Some people want it all   
But I don't want nothing at all   
If it ain't you baby   
If I ain't got you baby   
Some people want diamond rings   
Some just want everything   
But everything means nothing   
If I ain't got you   
  
If I ain't got you with me baby   
Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing   
If I ain't got you with me baby

"I'm curious as to where you managed to get your filthy mitts on something of this type of technology. While it's not the most advanced, it's still something out of your range of capabilities." It was an elegantly put insult aimed at the three of them as Kaiba approached them, the eye in hand. His fingers curled over the small machine to hold it in his fist, "Where did you get it and why does it have some absurd penchant for staring at me?"

"Um…" Malik and Otogi looked at each other, speculating if they were just going to come out and tell Kaiba the how, when, where, and who concerning the eye he had in hand. Then they shifted from looking to one another to look towards Jounouchi, wondering what he would say at this point in time, as both of them were dry on any reasonable excuse.

While the brunette stood there, his patience probably beginning to wear thin as he waited for an answer, the blond thought it over before he came up with something practical to tell him. "Someone was trying to get into your locker and stick it in there, but we chased him down and beat the tar out of him. Then we took it." That was a lie really, he didn't truly think Kaiba would appreciate the knowledge someone had been staring at him this entire time, if he wasn't aware of it already.

"Now, explain this to me…as I don't see the logic, mind you. Why would someone be putting a mechanical eye in my locker and who was it trying to put it in there?"

"I dunno, some oddball and why would people be writing you disturbing love letters? Some people are just weird, Kaiba, that's all."

The Kaiba Corp. president hardly looked convinced at that, looking him dead in the eyes as if that would draw some actual answers from him. Not like that was going to work, Jounouchi was good at looking someone and lying right to their face. He, regrettably, did it to Yugi and the others on an occasional basis concerning his father. Chocolate brown eyes stared up at glaring electric blue before Kaiba gave a derisive snort, pocketing the little device. He wasn't interested in dealing with their shenanigans at the moment, plus he could see he was getting no where standing here as he turned on his heel to head back for his things as the bell tolled for the end of the school day.

As the students were filing out, Jounouchi excused himself from his friends to rush after the CEO who had parked himself in front of his locker to switch his shoes out before he would leave. The brunette's brows furrowed some as he was joined by the blond, setting the slippers in as he listened to what was bound to be another attempt to win him. Jounouchi was leaning against the locker, head tilted, "What are you up to on Saturday? Doing anything or are you free?"

"I'm doing anything that isn't concerned with you."

:_Damn, is he ever going to give me a fricking break? Geez_…: With a soft grumble in his throat, Jounouchi shifted against the locker. Sometimes it pissed him off how much Kaiba blew him off, he was partial to vent his frustrations on the locker but he kept himself in check, managing a smile at the brunette, "Come on, let me take you out to dinner!"

"Which I'll end up paying for." 

:_No…damn!_: He ground his teeth, looking quite irritated now. But that didn't mean he was going to quit. Jounouchi was known for his stubborn streak and it wasn't like he was going to let it down yet as he dove in for another try, smiling warmly at the CEO, "That's not true. I'll pay, I want to pay. You won't have to lift even a pinky whipping out any cash. I'll take you somewhere really good, you'll like it!"

Kaiba's locker slammed shut noisily as he settled the blond with a severely agitated glance. He had to admit, it was admirable how the blond could be so persistent, but really…he was a little too persistent for his own good. "I neither want nor can afford to be going with you on these little dates. Not only do I have a company to run, schoolwork to do, but I also have a little brother I devote the last shreds of my free time aside sleeping. Do you know why I have yet to manage in keeping a lover? It's because they can't handle my schedule. Now if you're done wasting my time, I'm going home."

Well, he couldn't argue against that. And it kind of put something of a damper on that stubborn spirit of his. Though he'd never really been so busy to such a point, he did have a feel to know how it was to be considerably busy. Shoulders rolling with a shrug, the blond sighed, turning to step over to his locker, "But just because he's all busy and stuff…doesn't mean I can't try again tomorrow."

~*~

It was starting to get harder and harder to turn the mutt down, it really was. Seto was well aware of the fact Jounouchi wasn't one to lie, cheat, deceive, or use anyone unless he really didn't like them. And even then, it wasn't how he was. Not to mention, the CEO highly doubted the idea of the blond disliking him to such an extent, due to his numerous attempts to get together with him. But he wasn't lying when he said he barely had time for such things, in all honesty he didn't, and he figured Jounouchi to be the attention requiring type.

Sighing with a shake of his head, he soon stepped out of the limo, making his way up the steps to step into his luxurious home he shared with his little brother and the techno pest Noa. Yes, Noa. Seto had unfortunately discovered his back-up data within the confines of the Kaiba Corp. system. That had happened several months ago, give or take, and in that time he had his engineers to fashion a robotic body for the boy. At first, Noa hadn't been too thrilled for it, but he had to deal with it.

The two boys were busy, elsewhere in the mansion and probably playing. Humming softly, he ascended the stairs towards his room and personal office, briefcase finding it's way to sit besides his desk as he took a seat. Not having bothered to change, his laptop was out in seconds, set up and ready to go as the screen flicked on with life. As Seto waited for the warm up process started up, he pulled the mechanical eye from his pocket to set it down next to his constant companion of a computer. While the brunette was paying more mind to the illuminated screen of his laptop, he paid no mind to the eye staring at him intently.

Once the process was finished, Seto immediately began the programs of his choice, fingers flying across the multitude of keys in his work, ignoring the first few rings of the cell phone in his pocket. He had thought he turned that off. With a frown, he drew it out, frowning deeply, "Kaiba speaking, what is it?"

"My…you're a rude one on the phone, aren't you?" The voice on the other end was rather husky, not one he really recognized. "The name is Kotei*."

"Is that so? Well, I would say it's a pleasure, but then I'd be lying. What do you want so I can return to me work." Seto's brow twitched, one hand holding the phone as his other typed away alone.

"A friendly chat maybe…but more importantly, you. Can you guess what I'm doing?" Despite how coherent his speech was, he sounded just slightly winded.

This was obnoxious, why was he going to play these games? "I don't know and I don't care. I have work to do."

"You look good with the computer lighting your face up like that…"

At that the brunette perked and started looking around. It was like something out of one of those ridiculous horror movies. The thought someone was watching in on him was somewhat disturbing, his attention turning down to look at what the main culprit was. The eye, which was staring up at him, having been doing so the entire time, "So that's yours? You don't sound like someone who had a rough encounter due to it."

"No, that was Sukauto, I was paying him reasonably…well, to trail you. But your…flirting bastard of a friend got in the way. I find it so enthralling watching you type…thinking of how deft those fingers are of yours…"

If Seto didn't know any better, he could swear 'Kotei' was pleasuring himself as he watched him, said thought making him grimace. How disgusting…speaking of which, "You wrote that letter, didn't you?"

"I did…mmm…"

Pervert, pervert, sicko…The mantra repeated itself in his head as he plucked up the mechanical eye and threw it into an opened drawer. He heard what was either a satisfied or a disappointed moan on the other end, he didn't care which it was. "Leave me alone, I'm busy." On that note, he promptly hung up, setting the cell down. As he started to return to his work, it began to ring again and he scowled softly, unable to resist the habit as he answered once more, "What?!"

"Tut tut, sweet pea…you shouldn't hang up on _me _like that…I deserve a goodbye at least…maybe a parting moan of 'I love you'."

Whatever he was doing, Seto wished he didn't hear it as well as he was. And he couldn't help the funny expression that passed across his face at the last part as he shook his head. "What part of 'leave me alone' did you not understand?"

"I think…the alone. I can't be leaving you alone…now…do you want to know what I'm doing or did you figure it out?"

"I may have a degree in naiveté when it comes to sexual pleasures, but I'm more then well aware that you're masturbating…You sick fuck." His tone dripped with disgust at this, not once having been stuck sitting here to listen to someone jack off on the other end, "Now knock it off and leave me alone, don't think I won't ignore you next time you try and call."

"You don't need to be so technical…or such a potty mouth, it doesn't suit you, love…Don't you want to know what I'm thinking about?"

"Don't call me that and no, I don't want to know."

"I'm thinking about you…"

"That's nice."

"Naked and dripping…"

"Stop that…"

"Moaning for me…"

"Shut up…"

"Begging for me to-"

Seto snarled angrily, hanging up and violently hurling the phone across the room. How dare that pervert sit there and regale him with such…_details_. If they continued on, he was ready to get sick. He shuddered, listening as the highly damaged phone managed to continue a weak ring, as if he was going to answer it. Instead, he slowly stood from his seat, meandering towards the half broken device to stomp on it liberally until not another noise was to be heard. Good…

He then took a deep breath, turning to return to his seat, one hand moved to rub at his brow. Seto just wasn't used to this, he really wasn't. With a soft growl, he turned back to his computer, a few more minutes going by as he started to become absorbed in his work once more. Down the hall he could hear Mokuba and Noa, maybe the commotion of him throwing a phone grabbed their attention. Or maybe it didn't, the noise the two were making getting lower which either meant they scampered elsewhere or ran downstairs.

Mechanically, he reached over to pick up the receiver of his desk's phone which was ringing this time, not paying it much attention till he heard his husky voiced friend, almost dropping it as Kotei spoke once more, his brow twitching violently as he chewed his lower lip.

"What part of 'you shouldn't hang up on _me_' did _you _not understand?"

End of chapter 3

* Kotei is Japanese for fixation, a proper term for the guy if I say so!


	4. Chapter 4 : The Last Day At Work

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters, I own the currently nameless stalker though. I don't own the song, Alicia Keys does.

Notes : Not the best chapter in my opinion, but still pretty good. Bleh.

Summary : As rich and famous as he is, attractive despite the attitude, Kaiba Seto has had to deal with a good number of stalkers in his day. But never has he dealt with one so obsessive and cunning. J/S, N/M, YY/Y, B/M and one sided OC/S. 

Warnings : Well…there'll be some violence, lemon and mild NC fondling, fowl language, mild abuse of a minor, manipulation, kidnapping, maybe a little drug use, a few bodies of non-important but foreboding characters laying around, excessive obsessive tendencies to a scary point with people that are out of said freak's grasp, light bathes in particular body fluids, and a few implied things like masturbation over the phone. (I thought my friend was going to choke on his chips with that one.) …Damn, what didn't I cover? I'm going straight to Hades for this one…Most of this will come in later chapters.

You Look Marvelous

Chapter 4 : The Last Day At Work.

By Reppa

__

Some people live for the fortune   
Some people live just for the fame   
Some people live for the power yeah   
Some people live just to play the game   
Some people think that the physical things   
Define what's within   
I've been there before   
But that life's a bore   
So full of the superficial   
  
Some people want it all   
But I don't want nothing at all   
If it ain't you baby   
If I ain't got you baby   
Some people want diamond rings   
Some just want everything   
But everything means nothing   
If I ain't got you   
  
Some people search for a fountain   
Promises forever young   
Some people need three dozen roses   
And that's the only way to prove you love them   
  
And in a world on a silver platter   
And wondering what it means   
No one to share, no one who truly cares for me   
  
Some people want it all   
But I don't want nothing at all   
If it ain't you baby   
If I ain't got you baby   
Some people want diamond rings   
Some just want everything   
But everything means nothing   
If I ain't got you   
  
Some people want it all   
But I don't want nothing at all   
If it ain't you baby   
If I ain't got you baby   
Some people want diamond rings   
Some just want everything   
But everything means nothing   
If I ain't got you   
  
If I ain't got you with me baby   
Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing   
If I ain't got you with me baby

All through the night, the phone had rung on and on, till Seto grew so weary of the noise he had his butler leave all phones in the home disconnected. When that was sufficiently dealt with, the brunette managed to get some sleep, though half the night he was tossing and turning. He was unbelievably tired, but he just couldn't close his eyes and drift into slumber. So when morning hit and he started preparing to get on his way to school, he found it difficult to stay awake in class. His eyes wanted to fall shut so badly, but he was in no mood to have a teacher yelling at him for sleeping in class. 

When lunch rolled around, he gave a gratified sigh, as he folded his arms on the desktop and laid his head down. He wasn't going to bother moving or getting his lunch. Only when he felt someone tapping at his shoulder did he stir, well and ready to snap at whoever was bugging him. The brunette was too tired to really react though as he glanced up at the blond pup who was looking down at him, something in hand he was holding out to him, "Noticed you didn't get your usual ice cream pop, Kaiba."

His electric blue eyes shifted to the dark chocolate coated cherry garcia pop the blond was offering him. Everyday it was a habit of his to get one, in all actuality, Kaiba was a sweets fiend what with eating three or six confectionaries a day, but no one could tell where it went, he was such a twig. If they didn't envy his wealth or looks, they envied such a metabolism. He took the boxed treat and propped up on his elbows to open the box before pulling away the plastic wrapping while Jounouchi sat down backwards to face him at the desk in front of him.

"No need to pay up, Kaiba." The blond shook a hand dismissively when he noticed the other was going for his wallet in his book bag. He was settled with a raised brow along with a slight frown which he grinned back to, "So, do you know for a fact that you have a free night tomorrow?" Tomorrow being Saturday…it seemed Jounouchi was giving it another shot, stubborn streak in full flare once more.

"Mrr…" Kaiba sounded a little annoyed. Well, maybe _little _was an understatement.

"If you say yes, and we do this one date and you hate it, I will accept that I am a loser and never bother you again. But if I get the inkling you like it in any way, I'll keep bugging you for more dates! Not like you have anything to lose, really!" Jou tried, he reasoned if just plain asking didn't work, maybe squeezing in a little incentive at the end would work.

"Fine, fine. I'll accept…now where are you taking me?"

His head nearly slammed into his desk when the clueless look passed over Jounouchi's face. One would think the mutt would already have a place in mind; a place, date, and time. It seemed he only had one of the three…"Jounouchi…"

"Well, I dunno where to take you…! I can't take you anywhere fancy, that'd burn a hole in my wallet, though I know some really nice places with good prices. You like sushi?"

"More or less, yes."

"Okay…the Edo sushi bar then, and a movie after that? We can see Van Hellsing, that just came out…" The blond grinned, hoping that passed for muster.

"Sure."

"Seven then?" A shake of the head from the other. "Eight?" Kaiba shook his head again and the blond blinked, "Er…six?"

"Good boy. Now go away." The CEO ordered, taking a bite from his ice cream. With a nod, Jounouchi bounced up from the seat and abruptly went tearing back over to his group of friends with the good news. Kaiba rolled his eyes at his giddiness, one hand rubbing his brow, wondering what he just agreed to now. At least if it went horribly wrong, he could get out of anymore dates afterwards. Once he was done with the ice cream, his appetite was renewed as he drew out his lunch which had his favorite, beef fillet, along with some more treats to eat. Kaiba hummed to himself, fiddling with his chopsticks, "I guess I'll have to leave work early tomorrow then…"

He had to do everything just right or it'd fail. It wouldn't exactly work to the best if he couldn't get the appropriate bait, and he certainly couldn't fake the bait either. But said bait wasn't going to be easy to get if he was constantly paired up with that damn robot. Kotei lounged back in his grandmother's old car, seated behind the wheel as he looked across the street towards the Game Shop, it was Saturday morning, on it's way to noon really. Seto's little brother was there with friends and his stepbrother Noa. Seto was more than likely, at work. Luckily they had walked, so all he needed to do was get them in a secluded area or at the least get a hold of the dark haired boy, the other wouldn't attack him then.

That sounded good to him, gray eyes perking up as the two young boys started leaving the shop for home, some spiky haired boy waving them off. He had no idea who that was and he hardly cared. A satisfied smile crossed over his face as he started up the old car, which at first didn't really want to cooperate but soon she purred to life. The dark haired teen reminded himself, when he could get around to it, to buy a new car or at the least, get this one fixed. But at the moment, he had other things in mind as he slowly tailed after the two boys. Kotei was dressed in a fine suit, black glasses in place, he'd pose as one of Seto's bodyguards. If that didn't work, he'd grab Mokuba if he was close enough and send Noa off.

The two stopped in front of some candy store and he parked the car, getting out smoothly before padding across the street. He wasn't very patient and he was not in the least interested in tailing them all the way home. Brushing himself off before either took notice, he poised himself as he stepped up behind them. The first to notice was Noa, who glanced back at him before glaring at the tall man with the slate blue hair and narrow face, "Some problem?"

"No, master Noa." Kotei replied, speaking slowly with a mock accent as he bowed to them. He was well aware he wasn't that great an actor, so he had a strong hunch this wouldn't work right. This time Mokuba was looking at him, a little surprised at his approach. The gray eyed teen looked to the younger sibling, smiling slightly as he bowed again, "Master Mokuba, master Kaiba has sent me to escort you home. It's an urgent matter, he needs to talk to you right away."

"Um, but I don't recognize you as working for us…so I don't think so…" He figured Mokuba would say something like that. The boy looked away, returning to looking at the contents in the store window, pondering on getting his older brother some chocolate covered raisins and leaving Noa to deal with the odd looking stranger.

"Oh?" His brow twitched a little, removing the sunglasses so that his slanted gray eyes glared down at them freely. As he figured, it wouldn't work.

Noa gave him a scrutinizing look, he didn't trust whoever this was. The green haired boy shot a glare towards Mokuba this time, shaking his head quickly as he shoved his shoulder lightly, "Don't listen to him, he's a liar. Now let's get out of here before I get annoyed and break some of his bones."

"I'm not stupid, Noa! And I need to get Seto something, so hang on…"

:_Well, on to plan B… _: Kotei thought in severe annoyance, smirking while throwing the charade aside before he jumped forward to grab the dark haired boy. It seemed neither of them saw that coming, luckily for him as his arm wrapped around Mokuba's neck forcefully. It was good for him that the young Kaiba was between them, Noa looked well and ready lunge at him. He stayed on the careful side, ignoring Mokuba's kicking as he used him as a shield, "Do me a favor, and tell Seto I love him, no?"

"I'm not playing messenger boy, now put Mokuba down!" The cyber boy growled angrily, fuming at being treated as non important.

While the two glared each other down, the dark haired boy tried to struggle on, pulling at the arm around his neck with no hope. For someone who looked pretty scrawny, the guy had one heck of a grip, "Why am I the one always grabbed? First Pegasus, then Malik, and now this guy!"

"You have no luck, so it seems." Kotei chuckled in reply, his grip still firm as he backed up towards the car he stepped from. The get away was going to be just a little tricky, but he'd pull it off as he brandished a small black gun in his free hand, "Now, Noa, you run along home and tell Seto to keep his phones open, all right?"

Damn it all to hell! Seto was ready to pitch a fit at the news he received from Noa. That boy was so dead again when he returned home, what good was he if he couldn't protect Mokuba like he should have? What good was _he _if he was at work and letting his little brother run about with said boy?! The brunette paced his office at Kaiba Corp. with his hands folded together, waiting for that weirdo to call him again. Since Noa told him the message, he told his secretary to start relaying all calls to him once again, he had them relayed to her previously.

It took a while before a call really came, some time before five. Well, another disappointment, he'd miss the date with the mutt. But that could wait for the time being, his little brother was more important than the damn date. He snatched the phone up violently before growling at the caller, "You little shit…when I find you, I'm going to kill you!"

"Holy shit…" Damn, it was Jounouchi!

"Mutt…!" He scowled, somewhat exasperated, "What the hell is it?"

"Well…okay, damn, I have to tell you I wasn't expecting that…Boy, do you sound pissed." Seto's face reddened a little at that, feeling a little foolish for hauling off and making threats before he knew who it was. What if that had been a client? "Okay, since you got that out of your system, you remember our date, right?"

"Yes…! I do. Six, later, bye, see you then." He didn't give the blond much time for a reply before he promptly hung up, a hand rubbing his brow with a loud sigh. A few minutes after he hung up on the other, the phone rang again and he picked up, praying it wasn't Jounouchi this time or he'd have to lay into him about calling. "What?"

"Oh, we sound irritated."

"Bastard, I'm going to kill you when I find you!" This threat didn't have the fervor the other did, but it was still laced with anger and hate, "Where's my little brother?!"

"He's fine, right here in the car with me. He is taking a little nap though, it'd be wonderful if you came down and joined us."

Seto knew where this was going, but he was going to go with it until his brother was let go. Taking a deep breath, the CEO shifted his stance as his electric blue eyes narrowed, his free hand clenching tightly into a fist. "Where? And it better not be anything funny!"

"Funny? Like ha ha? If so, that's hardly the case. Just across the street from your building. All you really need to do is come down, come over, and take a seat right next to me. Alone of course, don't you be bringing anyone with you."

"And then what?"

"Then what? Why, a talk is all. I wouldn't do anything to you."

"You know what I smell…It's bullshit, and the smells pretty potent."

There was a laugh on the other end, "Stop with the swearing, it doesn't suit you. Now I'll be waiting, don't keep me for too long or I may be inclined to take your brother home."

That little commentary made him shudder. This was nothing like how he dealt with Pegasus back at Duelist Kingdom, he was more or less aware of what the older man had been capable of. But this guy was a different story…for the sake of the Gods, last time they talked he had been masturbating on the phone. However, Seto didn't have much choice as he made his way out of his office, excusing himself to his secretary and his bodyguards and making his way down to street level. When there, he stood poised in front of the Kaiba building, looking for the car that had been specified to him.

His blue eyes continued to scan the street until they caught someone waving in his direction. That had to be it. He rushed his way across the street, rounding the car and quickly sliding into the car as he was wanted to. Not even giving Kotei a slight glance, his attention jerked to the back seat where he assumed Mokuba would be however the seat was empty. Teeth bared, he rounded to give the other a severe tongue lashing before some cloth was shoved into his face, a hand placed at the back of his head to keep him from reeling back. His eyes screwed shut as he tired to hold his breath against the sweet smelling odor but it was too late before the fumes did their trick and he fell into unconsciousness.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 : Waking Up to Hell

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters, I own the currently nameless stalker though. I don't own the song, Alicia Keys does.

Notes : Whee?

Summary : As rich and famous as he is, attractive despite the attitude, Kaiba Seto has had to deal with a good number of stalkers in his day. But never has he dealt with one so obsessive and cunning. J/S, N/M, YY/Y, B/M and one sided OC/S.

Warnings : Well…there'll be some violence, lemon and mild NC fondling, fowl language, mild abuse of a minor, manipulation, kidnapping, maybe a little drug use, a few bodies of non-important but foreboding characters laying around, excessive obsessive tendencies to a scary point with people that are out of said freak's grasp, light bathes in particular body fluids, and a few implied things like masturbation over the phone. (I thought my friend was going to choke on his chips with that one.) …Damn, what didn't I cover? I'm going straight to Hades for this one…Most of this will come in later chapters.

You Look Marvelous

Chapter 5 : Waking Up to Hell

By Reppa

__

Some people live for the fortune   
Some people live just for the fame   
Some people live for the power yeah   
Some people live just to play the game   
Some people think that the physical things   
Define what's within   
I've been there before   
But that life's a bore   
So full of the superficial   
  
Some people want it all   
But I don't want nothing at all   
If it ain't you baby   
If I ain't got you baby   
Some people want diamond rings   
Some just want everything   
But everything means nothing   
If I ain't got you   
  
Some people search for a fountain   
Promises forever young   
Some people need three dozen roses   
And that's the only way to prove you love them   
  
And in a world on a silver platter   
And wondering what it means   
No one to share, no one who truly cares for me   
  
Some people want it all   
But I don't want nothing at all   
If it ain't you baby   
If I ain't got you baby   
Some people want diamond rings   
Some just want everything   
But everything means nothing   
If I ain't got you   
  
Some people want it all   
But I don't want nothing at all   
If it ain't you baby   
If I ain't got you baby   
Some people want diamond rings   
Some just want everything   
But everything means nothing   
If I ain't got you   
  
If I ain't got you with me baby   
Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing   
If I ain't got you with me baby

It had been a long time since the last time he woke up to a painful headache and a nauseous stomach, last time had been in Pegasus' dungeon. Taking deep, even breaths, Seto stirred from sleep slowly, shaking his head just a little. From what he could tell, he was laying back in something cushiony. Not as good as his own bed back home, but good enough to warrant a decent night's sleep. But that hardly mattered at the moment, he had to figure out where he was. When his head was clear and he was sure he wouldn't pass out all over the floor, Seto stood.

His long white jacket was missing from his being, but he was still fully dressed in the black clothing he wore underneath. His hand went to his chest and he gasped, his card shaped locket missing. Bastard…With his sight renewed, the brunette looked around the foreign room he was in. Three of the four walls were like any walls you'd find in a home, but the last wall was made out of a clear plastic, an exit out lacking a door leading to a hallway and across from the entrance were stairs that ascended up. A bed on an iron frame with a pile of blankets and pillows, a sink, toilet, small fridge, a bookcase stocked with a wide assortment of things, table and two chairs in the middle…but that was all else there was to the room.

He didn't spend his time to take in the details as he rushed towards the stairs, not paying any mind to a light slapping noise till his right foot gave out under him as he came within five feet of the doorway. The brunette quickly balanced himself to keep from falling and looked back down to his hindrance. A thick leather strap anchored into the wall had a shackle ensnared around his ankle. Great, just great. And to top it off, he was pretty sure the door ahead at the top of the stairs was more than likely locked anyway.

After giving it something of a tug, his blue eyes went in search of what he expected to be something along the lines of a camera watching his movements, but he saw nothing of the sort. If there was one, it was well hidden then. Damn his luck, he should have known better than to step outside like that without setting his own guidelines. But with the idea that his little brother was possibly there and in trouble, what else was there to do?

Sitting back down on the bed, he rested his chin on both hands, wondering what time it was, how he was to get out, and more importantly what happened to his little brother. He had probably slept for hours on end and he refused to ponder what that freak could have done to him while he was unconscious. It was a dreadful thought really. He gave a visible shudder, scowling softly.

Another thought came to mind and he pondered Jounouchi's situation elsewhere. He had probably came by the mansion, gotten nothing from the butler on him…part of Seto even wondered if the blond was even worried. The CEO would give him the benefit of the doubt at this point and assume he was, Noa probably explained everything to him. A cold smirk plastered on his lips at the image running through his head of Jounouchi beating the living daylights out of his kidnapper. That was a very pleasant thought, he'd be there when it happened.

His head snapped up at the sound of several locks being undone and he looked to see the door at the end of the stairs swing open. Kotei stood there with a tray in hand, probably something for him to eat resting on top. The stranger padded down the steps with a sickeningly pleasant smile on his face, setting the tray on the table. Seto didn't bother to jump up to attack or anything of the sort, there was no telling what consequences there'd be if he did. For all he knew, the freak had a gun or knife, or maybe had Mokuba somewhere upstairs and something bound to happen to him if the older Kaiba got out of line.

While he was being glared at with a great deal of malice, Kotei continued with the smile, taking a casual seat at the table. He had brought his Seto a simple breakfast, something the brunette ate normally every morning, bagel with cream cheese and a bowl of mixed fruit. Seeing as his kitten wasn't moving, the slate-haired boy motioned for him to come over and eat, "What, I'm not going to bite. Come here and take a seat and enjoy your yummy breakfast!"

"Which is probably laced with some sort of drug, no doubt. I'm sure you wouldn't mind me being asleep again, would you? Bet you got your sick kicks out of that." Kaiba's voice dripped of venom, as he growled at the other.

"Well, I did…but nothing too intimate…I'd prefer you wide awake for that." Truth be told, Kotei hadn't wasted much time when he had Kaiba unconscious due to the chloroform. The stuff was a godsend really, he just managed to take care not getting too tipsy from what he used on the brunette. He had done a considerable bit of fondling and kissing, Kaiba had proved to be quite a nice little armful what with those slender legs and soft lips. The corner of his mouth twitched rather violently before he pushed that thought from his mind, taking in the look of disgust from the brunette. "I'll just leave you for the time being so you can get around to eating your breakfast. Eat every bit…and I'll pop back down here later on. And don't try anything, because your brother is upstairs, still sleeping."

Kaiba buried his face into his hands as he was once again alone, letting out a moan as he bit into his lower lip forcefully. :_Sick, sick…oh, just sick…!_: A severe shudder shook his frame as he jumped to his feet and rushed to the sink, scrubbing clean whatever skin that freak could have touched, or at least tried to. He cast the food waiting for him on the table a disdainful glare. What if he was right? What if it did have some sort of drug in there that would knock him out all over again?

But he was hungry, and he was pretty sure he'd be unconscious all over again at some point. A look of disgust was still masking itself all over his face as he wearily made his way to the table, taking a seat. He eyed the bowl of grapes, cantaloupe, honey melon, and strawberries. Yeah, this was safe, but he gave a shrug as he lightly picked the fork up to start eating, ready to make it quick so he'd rush to the bed to avoid collapsing on the floor.

Sometimes Jounouchi was rather scary when he was mad. Well, mad was probably an understatement. He was more or less furious. The blond had dragged Noa with him to Yugi's Game Shop to tell him all about what had happened, now the three of them stood at the counter of the shop, trying to figure out what to do. Yugi frowned, rubbing his cheek lightly as he tried to think, the ethereal form of Yami hovering close to him, "I don't know where we start…maybe the Puzzle can sense Kaiba out?"

"I don't know what that thing can do…" Noa shrugged slightly, leaning against the glass counter as he heaved a sigh. He wondered how his two adoptive brothers were at the moment, though he worried more for Mokuba, "If Kaiba's wearing his white jacket, I could see if I can trace the K.C. communicator on the collar."

That sounded like an idea, but that was if Kaiba was wearing the jacket. Even then, it depended on if the kidnapper knew about it and if so, did something with it. The last factor to consider was if he even wore the jacket, the green haired boy hadn't been about when Kaiba left for work so he didn't know what he was wearing for sure. Didn't mean the idea hurt anything. Another thing they'd have Noa look into the phone number on the cell phone Jounouchi still had in hand. The last thing any of them were comfortable with was the idea on waiting till something happened.

Jounouchi groaned, still fairly frustrated as he took a seat. He didn't like waiting for results…he wanted to know where he could find the bastard so he could lynch him. Kidnapping his Kaiba and he was probably doing Gods knew what to him, and made him miss their date…There would be definite payback when he got a hold of him. Oh yes.

"Do you think we need to let any of the others know and get them to help look?" The tri color haired boy looked between them both, a troubled frown working it way in there as his hands folded together. Yami continued to hover close to his hikari, listening still. This sounded quite dangerous as he made a comment to his other half who nodded in agreement, "If we do manage to figure out where they are…we better go in carefully, we don't want that guy getting on guard when the time comes…"

"Yugi makes a good point, so don't be a brute rushing in for the slaughter, okay, Jounouchi?"

"Why you little lime headed punk…"

The blond looked ready to pounce on the smaller robotic boy as he scowled at him, but his best friend's clearing his throat brought his attention around. Yugi shook his head at him, grabbing the edge of his shirt's sleeve, "We can't be arguing with each other, Jounouchi, we have to work together to find Mokuba and Kaiba and make sure they're okay."

He listened to his friend grumble, relaxing as best he could despite his circumstances and return to his seat. The boy gave Noa a warning not to be antagonizing him any further and to heed what he said also. At that, the green haired boy sighed with a roll of the eyes before looking to Jounouchi, arms folded, "Give me that phone so I can check it out, then. And stop glaring at me like that."

"Ow, ow, ow…" The boy mumbled, sitting up. Mokuba was now awake, looking rather cross eyed for a moment before regaining his senses completely. He didn't know what happened or where he was as he looked around the somewhat dingy room. There wasn't much to it…there was a toilet and bed as well as a small, static screened television. It was definitely inviting…not.

The younger Kaiba got to his feet and scratched his head, looking at the window that was nailed down and barred outside. It felt like a miniature prison, and the door was in no better shape as he tried the handle. Locked, great. At the bottom of the door there was a small rectangular hole cut out but there was no way he'd manage to fit through. Mokuba plopped back down onto the floor, legs crossed and he whined softly, "Why am I the one always kidnapped as bait…wish it was Seto once in a while…"

Yeah, then he could play hero. But he didn't want to worry on his brother being kidnapped anytime soon, the thought was unsettling. However it was something of a great pain always being the one snatched up.

"I see we're up."

Mokuba yawned, dark eyes widening a little at the voice speaking through the door. He recognized it as the stranger from before and he frowned. The guy had a lot of nerve…"You're so dead…when Seto finds you, he's going to make you sorry you ever laid a hand on me. And I'm going to be right there, laughing the whole way through while he teaches you a lesson, you psycho!"

"Is that so? I guess I put a damper on your plans then…what with your pretty brother locked up in the basement right at the moment. He woke up not too long ago by the way…and if you don't believe me, here's your proof."

The boy's gaze shifted down to the opening to watch Kotei's hand push the card shaped locket through. Not his own locket, which currently hung around his neck, but Seto's! With a gasp, Mokuba moved forward swiftly to catch it, unfortunately it disappeared back out under the door. He ground his teeth together, slamming his small fists on the door, "If you do anything to Seto I'm gonna tear out your eyes and do all sorts of other things to you…! Don't touch him!"

"Sorry, already did…and I had good fun doing it too." A chuckle bubbled up.

Mokuba shook angrily, he pushed out any thoughts on what could have really ensued as he continued to bang on the door. He even got up and started ramming it with his shoulder…to no avail. The jerk continued his laughing, sounding like he enjoying himself immensely until the laughter stopped and he was given a severe warning, "If you don't stop that, I'll do a few choice things to your brother that I may not like entirely, but will still have some good fun doing…now behave like a good boy and all will be fine."

At that, the young Kaiba stopped, stepping back from the door. He was in no position to question the other person, he had no idea what he would really do…With shoulder slumped in defeat, Mokuba sat back down, legs to his chest and chin resting on his knees as he waited. He'd get out, and when he did, there'd be trouble…

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 : Simply Disturbed

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters, I own Kotei however, my psychotic little stalker. I don't own the song, Alicia Keys does.

Notes : This story will probably be about ten or so chapters long.

Summary : As rich and famous as he is, attractive despite the attitude, Kaiba Seto has had to deal with a good number of stalkers in his day. But never has he dealt with one so obsessive and cunning. J/S, N/Mok, YY/Y, B/M and one sided OC/S.

Warnings : Well…there'll be some violence, lemon and mild NC fondling, fowl language, mild abuse of a minor, manipulation, kidnapping, maybe a little drug use, a few bodies of non-important but foreboding characters laying around, excessive obsessive tendencies to a scary point with people that are out of said freak's grasp, light bathes in particular body fluids, and a few implied things like masturbation over the phone. (I thought my friend was going to choke on his chips with that one.) …Damn, what didn't I cover? I'm going straight to Hades for this one…

This chapter has some rather inappropriate humping, but no real penetration.

You Look Marvelous

Chapter 6 : Simply Disturbed

By Reppa

__

Some people live for the fortune   
Some people live just for the fame   
Some people live for the power yeah   
Some people live just to play the game   
Some people think that the physical things   
Define what's within   
I've been there before   
But that life's a bore   
So full of the superficial   
  
Some people want it all   
But I don't want nothing at all   
If it ain't you baby   
If I ain't got you baby   
Some people want diamond rings   
Some just want everything   
But everything means nothing   
If I ain't got you   
  
Some people search for a fountain   
Promises forever young   
Some people need three dozen roses   
And that's the only way to prove you love them   
  
And in a world on a silver platter   
And wondering what it means   
No one to share, no one who truly cares for me   
  
Some people want it all   
But I don't want nothing at all   
If it ain't you baby   
If I ain't got you baby   
Some people want diamond rings   
Some just want everything   
But everything means nothing   
If I ain't got you   
  
Some people want it all   
But I don't want nothing at all   
If it ain't you baby   
If I ain't got you baby   
Some people want diamond rings   
Some just want everything   
But everything means nothing   
If I ain't got you   
  
If I ain't got you with me baby   
Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing   
If I ain't got you with me baby

"…" Luckily for Seto, the food he had eaten not too long ago had in fact been drug-free. At the time being, he sat back on the bed, back to the wall and one leg resting over the other. His hands were folded in his lap as he gave a sigh, he wondered jus how long it would be that he'd be stuck down in this 'prison'.

As he sat there plotting evil things to do to his captor and how nice it'd be to be free, said captor had decided once more to pay him a visit, card shaped locket dangling from his hand and wearing his white long jacket over his dark gray school uniform. So that was where they went to. Kotei stood in the doorway, smiling smugly at him like he'd won some great victory at some game, holding the locket up, "Sorry to keep you waiting, love, but I'm sure you're probably missing this…would you like it back?"

"Wouldn't mind my jacket back either…" The brunette ground out at him, growling softly as he spoke. It was insult added to injury.

"Mm…that's too bad. Because one, you look too damn sexy in that slimming black that this jacket makes you look rather bulky, so I'll hold onto it. As for two, your locket…I think I may keep it or throw it away, it's not the nicest piece of neck wear I've seen yet…but it made it easier to convince your brother that you're here. By the way…do you really need him about when you have me?" He purred, looking over the object Seto wanted back so much, leaning on the doorway casually.

"If you do anything to Mokuba I'll wring your perverted neck!"

"Might you want to repeat that?"

"Look, you sick fuck, if you do anything to my little brother I'll hunt you down and tear you to shreds. Is that better?"

Fingers slowly curled around the locket before he shifted his stance, Kotei smirked a little as he threw the locket to the ground with a great deal of force. Force enough to break it open in two and crack the glass. Kaiba jumped with alarm, more from the locket being broken by that than Kotei seeming to pitch something of a fit. And he wasn't prepared for the slate haired boy to move forward, pinning him down and smothering him back in the pillows and blankets. Of course, some panic started to settle in, the CEO struggled under him, surprised once more with the fact that with how scrawny the bastard was, he was pretty strong. Even strong enough to use one hand to pin his wrists above his head as he leered down at him, "What's the matter, sweet pea?"

"I'm going to kick your balls up into your head if you call me that again…" Kaiba hissed up at him, struggling still and glaring maliciously at him.

"I'll call you want I want and I won't be hearing anymore empty little threats." His tone was serious as his hand smacked Seto across the face harshly. It didn't seem he was one to hold back a stern hand for anyone. Then with his free hand he grabbed a handful of the brunette's hair, clenching the silky locks painfully, and tilting his head back, all of which made the one on the bottom grimace, "I demand respect and above all else, obedience. If you don't do what I say, then I'll do what I wanted to you to your brother, so I think we should keep that in mind."

That got Seto to tense, grinding his teeth as he tried his best to look neutral despite his hate boiling up more intensely inside. At first he was just going to plain pay, but the more he endured due to this deranged fuck's actions, the more multiples were being added. He'd pay ten, no, a hundred times fold!

His hair was let go and he watched Kotei who had this disturbing grin on his face, then the brunette's gaze flicked to the retreating hand headed towards the slate haired teen's waistband. Seto was not at all happy with this, glaring back up to the other's face. "Aw, love, I'd rather have my way with you if you were more willing than anything…so for the time being, I'll show you how much I want you."

Kaiba's eyes widened at that not so compelling promise, hearing the sound of an undone belt and zipper. That was far from good. His face paled upon seeing Kotei personal appendage of average size find it's way from the confines of the slate haired teens pants. Then the ordeal was becoming even more unpleasant to an unbelievable level as Kaiba felt his captor getting between his legs before he started grinding his stiff member up between the CEO's thighs. And here he had started to think the man couldn't get any sicker!

With his eyes screwed shut, figuring it wouldn't be so bad as long as he wasn't watching. While Seto turned his head and buried his face into his arm, Kotei was off in his own little world as he continued his feverish humping. The CEO bit into his lower lip painfully, it wasn't like the other was hurting him really, but what he was doing was so damned unreal and it just showed how messed up the other teen really was.

He could feel a tongue run it's way up along his neck and cheek, causing him to give a shudder. Then the wandering tongue was busying itself tracing his earlobe. Kotei's free hand had moved itself to the side to cup under and hold up Kaiba's slender thigh as he continued thrusting his arousal against him, no intention to break into his obsession until it was all perfect.

Kaiba was wondering just how long he'd endure this humiliating, disgusting movement until he heard the slate haired teen above his let out a sharp gasp and cease with what he was doing. The brunette wasn't sure now on what was worse…the humping or the feel of his seed releasing all over his pelvis. Thank the Gods they were leather pants he had on and nothing to absorb the juices. The CEO clenched his fists, :_Sick…Oh Gods, that's so sick…He's so dead…!_:

"That was fun…Next time I promise we'll go all out…" Kotei sagged down against him just a little, purring in his ear. But abruptly he jumped up with a howl, letting go and putting his hands to the side of his bleeding neck. There had been no way Kaiba was willing to let him go with that, turning his head to viciously bite him in the side of his neck as hard as he could and he did well of it. All words were lost to the slate haired kidnapper as he rushed upstairs, one bloodied hand using the stair railing for support while the other was still pressed to his neck.

With him gone now, Kaiba slowly propped himself up on his elbows, blood all over his mouth which he wiped away on the back of his hand. He looked down at the mess all over his crotch and shuddered, at least it wasn't inside him. Yet anyway. Shifting just slightly, he pulled up one of the many blankets to clean it off as best as he could, throwing the silky cloth into a corner to be forgotten about when he was done.

"I am never going to get over that…ever…" Seto mumbled, standing over the sink and washing his face and washing out his mouth of what blood was still there. Hopefully, Kotei wouldn't do anything to Mokuba for that…he prayed he didn't. Leaning back from the sink, shaking his hands clean, he turned to look at the shattered pieces of his locket.

His brows furrowed up as he moved towards it, kneeling down and carefully picking up the two divided pieces. The picture of Mokuba had suffered a few minor scratches, causing him to sigh, removing any broken glass from the frame. "I'm going to get out of here and find my brother, and then I'm going to kill that bastard…"

It took much cursing and scowling on his part to climb up to the second floor but luckily he made it. Jounouchi made a slightly astonished sound before tumbling in through the window and laying flat on his back. He tensed up stiffer than stone, hoping he hadn't made too much noise. Luckily for the blond though, he hadn't made too much, as no one was rushing up here to catch any intruder.

At the moment, Bakura was probably at the door, occupying Hinotama Kotei. Due to Noa's search, they had found out their target's full name and exact address, that of a nice house in the city of Seto. The only car in the driveway had been a rather beat up looking one, so Jou was convinced there was probably no one else about.

Slowly, the blond got to his feet to commence with his exploration before freezing as if turned to ice. All that he could see was nothing but Kaiba this and Kaiba that. There were posters, newspaper clippings, and pictures galore everywhere. Jounouchi's mouth hung open, letting all of this sink in. So he was in the guy's bedroom? The walls were covered with an assortment of pictures of the brunette and as he looked to the ceiling, he saw a blown up photo of Seto in his green open shirt and blue jacket like back at Duelist Kingdom.

"Holy hell…" Scratching his head, he carefully stepped in, for a moment, taking his time to take in the details. There was a large stuffed plushie of Kaiba at the head of his bed, he wasn't too interested in why it looked so...used. Cluttered all over the top of the mirror dresser on the other side were knick knacks that he assumed Kaiba touched or something, as well as many Duel Monster cards like most of the ones the CEO had in his deck. Of course, there were no Blue Eyes cards save some fake ones made from pictures pasted onto older cards.

He sniffed as he eyed the stuff, his nose assaulted by something of a foul nature. :_Maybe it was something Kaiba took a bite out of that he saved…_: Shaking his head in disdain, he looked towards the bookcase half full of DVD cases with various labels. There was even one labeled 'Shower'. For a minute, he stared at it before lifting it from the shelf and pocketing it into his jacket. He'd keep that for later…that and the second labeled 'Self-Pleasure'. If he wasn't in a hurry to play rescue mission, he'd leaf through some more.

"I'm going to get out of here and find my brother, and then I'm going to kill that bastard…"

He jumped, hearing the voice and thinking for a moment someone had stepped into the room. Whirling about, his sights shot over to an entertainment center loaded with techno junk. The TV was on, dual monitors and he was shocked to see Kaiba on the upper portion of the screen and Mokuba on the lower half. So the guy had them on surveillance?

Relaxing, he moved over closer to the television, wondering if he could get a better idea on where they were, but he bolted into the closet, quickly closing the door as he heard approaching footsteps. That would wait, he was better off not getting caught. Hiding in the many folds of assorted trench coats and jackets and shirts, he watched silent as a cat through the ribbed shutters of the closet door as Kotei returned to his room. His brows shot up, seeing the nasty bite that had been planted on the side of his neck.

"Damn it, Seto…" Kotei scowled, his neck now cleaned up. He winced, not moving very much as he replaced the cloth to his injured neck, seating himself on his bed. "But I'll let that go…just that once since I got to have a little fun with him…"

Jou bit his lip to keep from laughing at that, go Kaiba! But he frowned then at the commentary on fun…What did he do? He continued to watch silently as Kotei looked towards the TV he had just been eyeing. Then the slate haired teen turned away to head towards his bookcase before stiffening, Jou in turn tensing. It was obvious that either someone was here now or he had just misplaced a few things. But Kotei was more than likely a little too obsessive to misplace two things like _those _DVDs. The lanky teen whirled around, looking about in a bewildered fashion.

For the time being, the blond sat there, still and silent, praying that he didn't get caught while realizing the jacket hanging in front of him had been one Kaiba had complained about the other day…Apparently it hadn't been lost after all…

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7 : A Little Rescue Effort

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters, I own Kotei however, my psychotic little stalker. I don't own the song, Alicia Keys does.

Notes : This story will probably be about ten or so chapters long.

Summary : As rich and famous as he is, attractive despite the attitude, Kaiba Seto has had to deal with a good number of stalkers in his day. But never has he dealt with one so obsessive and cunning. J/S, N/Mok, YY/Y, B/M and one sided OC/S.

Warnings : Well…there'll be some violence, lemon and mild NC fondling, fowl language, mild abuse of a minor, manipulation, kidnapping, maybe a little drug use, a few bodies of non-important but foreboding characters laying around, excessive obsessive tendencies to a scary point with people that are out of said freak's grasp, light bathes in particular body fluids, and a few implied things like masturbation over the phone. (I thought my friend was going to choke on his chips with that one.) …Damn, what didn't I cover? I'm going straight to Hades for this one…

You Look Marvelous

Chapter 7 : A Little Rescue Effort

By Reppa

__

Some people live for the fortune   
Some people live just for the fame   
Some people live for the power yeah   
Some people live just to play the game   
Some people think that the physical things   
Define what's within   
I've been there before   
But that life's a bore   
So full of the superficial   
  
Some people want it all   
But I don't want nothing at all   
If it ain't you baby   
If I ain't got you baby   
Some people want diamond rings   
Some just want everything   
But everything means nothing   
If I ain't got you   
  
Some people search for a fountain   
Promises forever young   
Some people need three dozen roses   
And that's the only way to prove you love them   
  
And in a world on a silver platter   
And wondering what it means   
No one to share, no one who truly cares for me   
  
Some people want it all   
But I don't want nothing at all   
If it ain't you baby   
If I ain't got you baby   
Some people want diamond rings   
Some just want everything   
But everything means nothing   
If I ain't got you   
  
Some people want it all   
But I don't want nothing at all   
If it ain't you baby   
If I ain't got you baby   
Some people want diamond rings   
Some just want everything   
But everything means nothing   
If I ain't got you   
  
If I ain't got you with me baby   
Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing   
If I ain't got you with me baby

He thought he was going to die when Kotei turned to look in the direction of the closet and Jounouchi was truly worried now that he had been caught. The dread was reinforced even more as he noticed him creep closely towards the most obvious of hiding spots. The blond tensed, planning now on nailing him in the chin the moment the doors were opened. Thankfully, he was saved with a soft knocking of the front door. The slate haired teen froze, leering at the closet doors before gradually turning to look towards his bedroom door. Seemed he was in debate on answering at the minute.

:_Answer, answer…For the love of all that's unholy and sacred, answer the damn door…!_:

The blond was ready to sag back in relief as he was soon left alone, listening for the descending steps make their way down the stairs in a rushed fashion. Quickly after, Jou bound out of the closet, he couldn't stay here now. And in any case, he had to find Mokuba and Kaiba, which would probably require Kotei being knocked senseless into the next world. Not like he'd mind doing that.

He paused for a moment, taking another look at the television screen. Where Mokuba, it looked rather dingy, but it couldn't be anything like a basement since there was a window with a view in the scene. Kaiba himself was probably in the basement then. Humming to himself, Jou took out the Swiss army knife he always had in hand to give the cables a sufficient cutting, the images going out. :_Can't have him see anyone's missing 'less he goes up there…and he may be occupied trying to figure this out_…:

As he made his way out of the room, he looked over to see Kotei at the door, his unwelcome solicitor being Bakura. Good timing. And it wasn't the sweet, kind Bakura but more the yami, tomb robbing one; Kotei wouldn't be able to pull away for the life of him. He paused a little, then figured he could challenge heading downstairs later as he went in search of the way up to the attic. The boy almost died of shock when he was passing a room and he saw a wrinkly elderly woman parked in a rocking chair, staring out the door right at him. For a moment he was petrified she'd call for what was probably her grandson but she hardly moved. In fact, she didn't move period.

"…?" Jou would go over to see just what the issue was with her, but the smell he was picking up was all that he really needed. Making a face, he moved on, coming along stairs that ascended to a new floor. That was the attic then. Grateful the stairs didn't creak like he figured they would, Jounouchi hurried upwards till he came to a locked door. Good thing he was skilled at picking locks as he brandished the army knife again. As he busied himself undoing the lock, he whispered to the door softly, "Hey, Mokuba…you in there?"

"Huh?"

"It's Jounouchi…just keep it down and we'll be out of here in no time." He coaxed, still working on the lock and certain Kotei was still occupied as he hadn't heard any doors closed as of yet.

"What about Seto??" The young distressed voice hissed, the kid sounded really irritated.

"Don't worry, I'll get him too, but we gotta take this easy or we're caught, ya know?" He noticed Mokuba still seemed a little frustrated, but that was too bad for the kid at the moment. His agenda so far was to get Mokuba out and down to Yugi and Noa who were on stand by. When that was taken care of, he'd go after Seto and mess Kotei up. When the lock gave way, he opened the door to grin at the younger Kaiba, "Ready to get out of here?"

It looked like the boy was hesitant on that, just showed he was more concerned for his brother than taking off. Jounouchi shook his head, hoisting him up with one arm as he quickly made his way down the stairs as quietly as he could. As he was reaching the hallway, the front door slammed to a close and he winced. That meant time was up. Throwing caution to the wind at this point, the blond silently cursed as he hurried down the hall to the bedroom and to the window when he promptly threw the dark haired boy he had in hand right out the window.

"Ack…!" Mokuba yelped, finding himself going right out the window and falling onto someone waiting on the ground below. It had been Bakura, who returned to the others when he was done annoying the living hell out of the kidnapper. The tomb robber scowled, shoving the little boy off of him roughly and giving the window above a baleful glare.

"Is Jounouchi coming out?" Yugi wondered with worry, staring up at the window when the other wasn't diving out himself. Actually, Jounouchi had wedged himself under the bed, luckily for him he was thin enough to fit. His rushing down the hall had gotten Kotei to come upstairs even faster than before. The lanky teen stood in the doorway of his room, glancing about with a suspicious glint in his dark eyes.

First things first, he checked the closet to find it empty of any prowler that were hiding. And it didn't seem the other teen was going to be checking the bed as he took a seat on the mattress. Didn't seem like he realized his surveillance system was down until he jumped to his feet. Now he knew. "Why is it off?!"

Jou fought a snicker as Kotei jumped forward and found the problem. The slate haired teen growled, throwing the cut cables down prior to immediately leaving to physically check up on his two guests. Since he wouldn't be moving from where he was for a good while, Jounouchi settled down a little for a light wait. He wouldn't be found down here unless he fell asleep and started snoring. He'd wait till the guy was sound asleep before he'd get out and go free Kaiba.

While Jounouchi was camped under the bed, Yugi and the others were still outside, waiting to hear from him or something of the sort. The four of them hid in the bushes on the side of the house, Noa leaned back again the home, one arm over Mokuba's shoulder, "I didn't hear any screaming or gunshot, so maybe the mutt is still alive."

"Noa…" Mokuba whined at that, biting his lip with the thought. If that happened, someone else would need to go in there and save both of them.

"I suppose we're stuck here until someone comes out. What are we going to do till then?" The white haired tomb robber demanded, lips twisted in an agitated scowl. He had better things to do than sit here with them, wondering what to do about the rich brat and the dopey blond. "I may be persuaded to go in and assist if need be…"

"And what sort of persuasion do you need, you rat?" The deep voice of the Pharaoh inquired with a raised brow, now in control of Yugi's body. He himself was ready to just go in and send their 'friend' to the Shadow Realm for the trouble he had stirred up.

Bakura shifted into a squatting position, sneering at his old enemy before looking upwards to the ceiling, "The acquisition of a millennium item would be rather nice…but I doubt you'd be willing to fork over any of which you have in hand."

"Your doubt is well placed."

"Why don't we send the robot? He won't die too easily."

Really, where the conversation was headed, the real Kaiba was not too enthralled with it. His arm remained about his 'brother's' shoulder as he stared blankly at the two spirits who looked at him expectantly, "You can't be serious…"

Unless he was off somewhere else doing something, Kotei didn't seem to leave his room all that much. But was Jounouchi ever glad that he was such a deep sleeper. The blond had let out a hap hazardous sneeze that shook the whole mattress and for a moment he thought he was a dead man. However, the other never stirred even the slightest and he had to give a silent sigh of relief as he carefully slid out from under the bed.

On his feet now, the blond brushed himself off, slowly sneaking his way out of the room. It took a great deal of will power not to scream bloody murder as someone was pinching the small of his back. He whirled around, having to look down at the offending pincher. "Noa…?!" He spat softly, baring his teeth.

"We were thinking you were a dead man at this point…" The young robot murmured softly, pushing past him into the hallway, pulling him along, "Do you know where Seto is?"

"Basement…" Jounouchi whispered back, following him as quietly as he could manage. If luck was with them, they'd be in and out in no time unless there was some damn alarm somewhere. That thought made him tense, :_Oh fuck, oh fuck…there's some alarm system or some big, snarling, drooling dog that's gonna tear a chunk out of my ass and wake that guy up…!!_: Still tense and fearful, Jou tapped the boy's shoulder, "No dogs or alarms are there…"

"Not from what I can tell…now no more talking."

Okay, he could do that. Pursing his lip as they crept down the stairs carefully, they separated and went in search of the way down to the basement. While Noa went towards the back of the house, Jounouchi made his way into the kitchen, being the one to locate the doorway down. Though it was locked, picking the mechanism was no issue as he bypassed that little obstacles and descended down to find the CEO.

The brunette was curled up in the corner of the walls on the bed, a stern looking on his face. Made it seem like he had quite a few things on his mind or that he was having some sort of unpleasant dream. There wasn't any time to debate on it as he tiptoed over, partially crawling onto the bed to wake him, "Kaiba…? Hey, wake up…"

He watched Kaiba shift with a faint noise, rolling onto his back a little and the cross look on his face melting way to a more neutral mask. In light of the current situation, Jounouchi should have gotten him to wake up, but he was more busy with staring at the brunette's lips. With his usual, characteristic grin, the blond couldn't help it when it came over him to lean further down and press his lips to the CEO's. Though it was nice for about ten seconds, it was immediately a regrettable action when he felt teeth clamp onto his lips.

Quickly he jerked back, holding a hand over his slowly swelling lips, at least Kaiba didn't bite down too hard…Surprised brown eyes stared at shocked blue eyes for a moment before it seemed to dawn on the CEO just what was going on. "Jounouchi?! What the hell are you doing here? How'd you-" He was cut off as the blond jumped forward and clamped a hand over his mouth, the other pressed to the back of his head. Kaiba's face felt quite hot, like he was flushed, but it was hard to tell in the dim lighting.

"Quiet down…Noa led us here. Freak-boy's asleep so we gotta be like overgrown mice down here, ya hear me? If that's the case, we'll be out of here and on our way home. And Mokuba's already out of here, Yugi took him home so you don't need to worry…" His hands relaxed some as he was given just a faint nod in understanding. Jou soon removed his hands, though he liked how silky the brunette's hair felt and how soft his skin was, smiling at him as he chuckled in an attempt to lighten the tensed mood, "You owe me a date by the way…or maybe I should make it two at this rate, no?"

"I don't care…I'll sleep with you…let you fuck me, if you get me out of here."

"Don't be playin' with me like that."

"Do I _look _like I'm playing?"

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8 : Good Times

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters, I own Kotei however, my psychotic little stalker. I don't own the song, Alicia Keys does.

Notes : Someone mentioned something about another Norman Bates, oh no, Kotei isn't like that. He's obsessive and the such, but I took out the portion of him killing anyone really. Don't quite see it myself. As for his grandmother…we won't mention that till later. Last chapter, yay, so it will have a decent wrap up. I know if I do more than necessary, I'll fuck it up.

Summary : As rich and famous as he is, attractive despite the attitude, Kaiba Seto has had to deal with a good number of stalkers in his day. But never has he dealt with one so obsessive and cunning. J/S, N/Mok, YY/Y, B/M and one sided OC/S.

Warnings : Not much to cover here except some mild violence and minor character death. Save that, this is a relatively tame chapter.

You Look Marvelous

Chapter 8 : Good Times

By Reppa

__

Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial  
  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you  
  
Some people search for a fountain  
Promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
  
And in a world on a silver platter  
And wondering what it means  
No one to share, no one who truly cares for me  
  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you  
  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you  
  
If I ain't got you with me baby  
Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby

Jounouchi's lock picking skills came in handy as he managed to undo the locked shackle around Seto's ankle. And if all went well along with luck being with them, they'd get out with little difficulty, especially if Kotei was still asleep. The pair rushed their way up the stairs though when they opened the door they were greeted by an unwelcome sight. Standing there with a smirk on his face, the slate haired teen stood with arms folded, still in the gray pajamas he went to bed with. He sneered at them, "Your sneeze could wake the dead…Just what do you think you're doing with my Seto?"

"He ain't your Seto, and I'm taking him home. If you gotta problem with that, you can talk to my fist!" Jounouchi threatened, holding said fist up for Kotei to see perfectly. It would have connected with his face hadn't something most unpleasant been aimed in his direction. Blanching a little, both he and Kaiba started to carefully back down their way down the stairs, "Oh yeah, that's fair…"

"Wish you found it beforehand, didn't you?" Kotei had a Vaquero revolver pointed at them, his free hand patting the barrel top. "You know, you had been laying next to it right under my bed too."

"Shit, like I expected a gun there. Figured you were one of those slasher freaks. And I'm morbidly curious here…you got a shitty car and a so-so house, yet you've got some decent gadgets…"

"I pieced the eye together myself, the gun belonged to my late father, and any boob with some money like what my parents left can install a minor surveillance system, you stupid twit." Brow twitching at this point, the slate haired teen padded down the stairs as the two returned to the basement room, "Your idiocy is breathtaking, and to think you even hope to stand a chance with someone as great as Seto."

It seemed like Kotei's statement irritated the CEO greatly, but he refrained from saying anything. He had no intention of pissing someone with a gun off, especially on the defenseless basis they had. The blond stood between the both of them, looking pretty stern faced.

"Now then…what should I do with you…? I know I'm going to kill you, that's a given, but it's a debate on whether I'll do it in front of Seto or not…But it's not like he should care if the dog dies, right? Because that's all you are to anyone, a pointless, waste of flesh mutt!" It was more than evident Kotei really disliked Jounouchi as the blond growled furiously and jumped at him, obviously neglecting the gun the other had in hand.

"Oh fuck…!" Kaiba exclaimed after a reasonably loud, ear ringing bang sounded and the blond duelist fell back at his feet, wincing. Stupid, stupid mutt! While the brunette stared down in dumbfounded shock at Jounouchi's unmoving figure, Kotei's laughter died swiftly when he cried out, falling forward when he was heavily rammed from behind.

Sitting on his back was Noa, who had a tight grip around his neck with one arm. Although too tight a grip so it seemed as Kotei gagged loudly, his throat being crushed. The gun rattled it's way across the floor as he struggled to remove the robot Kaiba from his being with nil success. And it didn't seem he was letting up, hearing his older foster brother snapping at him to relent. Why? A little longer and the jerk would choke on his own tongue…who would care?

He glanced down at the unconscious Jounouchi before looking to Noa and the boy's choking of Kotei, Seto was having a hard time determining what to pour more attention to. The brunette looked down at Jounouchi and felt a slight pang of dread. For all he knew the mutt was dead…and it'd be his fault. Such a fact would be too much...Kneeling down next to the blond, he quickly checked his pulse. Thankfully it was normal, more or less. A cross look was on his face as he pulled up the other's shirt, refraining from looking at the well toned abs he was packing to see just where he had been shot. He blinked, there wasn't a dent in the flesh…But there was in the cases the blond had in his jacket.

His eyes were partially lidded as he stared down at him, looking quite annoyed. Un-fucking-believable. "Inu…open your eyes."

"I'm not dead?" One chocolate brown eye slowly opened to stare up at him and Kaiba gawked, watching him grimace a little before slowly smiling at him. Damn mutt was playing dead and he growled, slapping the blond's forehead harshly. "Hey…! That hurt, man!"

Looking up from the nuisance, he saw Kotei's face losing it's color rapidly, "Noa, get off of him, I'd rather see him rot in jail!" The green haired boy looked up with too much an air of innocence, taking note that Jounouchi was alive and well surprisingly enough. But he didn't want to let the bastard off so easily as his arms flexed and an audible crushing noise could be heard. Kotei's scrawny limbs ceased to thrash as they dropped to the floor and his head bowed down over the robot's arms.

Noa smirked, "There…now I'll get off."

Kotei's death hadn't stirred up much of a ruckus in the other city. His grandmother, who Jounouchi was shocked was not actually dead, had figured the 'poor' boy fell down the stairs before she eventually found him. Always fiddling around the house, up and down between the floors she said. There was brief mention of the…collection the guy had in his house, something that spurred reporters to bother Seto, but they got nothing out of him save some bland commentary on obsessive fans and a claim he didn't even know the bastard existed.

Though that was far from the truth, the brunette had been more than well aware the slate haired teen had been alive days beforehand and molested him. Even now, Seto didn't _feel _like he could get rid of that momentary spill of semen on his lap, it just felt wrong.

Climbing from the cruiser he had ridden to the restaurant, the brunette sighed. Jounouchi had, remarkably, reminded him one too many times he owed him a date since they got home. Though Kaiba was glad the blond didn't adhere to his statement he could have sex with him. Dressed in his usual black along with his long, dark purple jacket, the dragon duelist stood outside with arms folded as he waited for the Inu.

The restaurant looked rather quaint, nothing to brag about really. It was a medium sized Cuban place that seemed to have a good crowd tonight. He just hoped they had decent food, he had no interest in eating garbage and that they weren't annoyingly noisy.

His electric blue eyes shifted upwards at the sound of running feet, seeing Jounouchi coming up just down the ways. Seto could have sworn he had a car, head tilted to one side as the blond skidded to a halt just beside him, giving him a bright grin, "Hope you didn't wait long, Yugi wouldn't let me leave for the life of him."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, he's just down the street…so, ya hungry?"

At first, the notion of eating ox tails sounded gross, but it was actually a lot better than Seto would have thought. Somehow Jounouchi had convinced him to get the same as him, assuring the brunette that it was the best he'd ever have. "I can't believe you talked me into ordering that…"

"Hey, you ate it and you liked it, so nothing went wrong!" The two of them stood outside the restaurant once they had finished the meal which had gone by with relative silence. Seto wasn't one for starting conversation and Jounouchi had actually been too worried on not wanting to bring up stupid topics he figured the other would care little for. But it wasn't like there be no discussion was a bad thing, "So…anything you want to do now?"

"There's nothing of interest to do in Domino."

That was true…"Arcade?"

"Been there, done that." And aced every game, that wouldn't work either.

"Um…Go back to my place and watch a movie?" Risky move.

Kaiba shrugged, hands buried in the pockets of his jacket. He really didn't care either way, glancing at his 'date'. "Sure, why not? Just don't think you'll get me in your bed or anything along those lines."

Someone up there had to like him or something, Jounouchi nodded rapidly. Of course he wouldn't try anything, not unless Kaiba wanted it or the CEO was the one to pull any moves. The blond lightly grabbed his elbow, a move that made the other tense slightly, before leading him down the street. He didn't live too far from the eatery, having seen no point to taking a five minute drive to the place when a ten minute walk was just as good. The only reason he would have driven was if he had picked Kaiba up, but the brunette had preferred being chauffeured by his own driver.

Part of the CEO had looked around for a car of sorts that the blond was leading him to, but he saw nothing before they had walked their way towards an apartment complex. It wasn't the same as when Yugi and the others had come looking for him, Jounouchi having moved out from his father's once he was more than fed up with how the man was. Two flights of stairs and the blue eyed teen found himself eying the lay of the Inu's apartment. Thankfully it wasn't a flat out pigsty, he'd have knocked the blond stupid if he had been dragged back to a dump.

Going down the hall after the other teen, Kaiba stepped into the living room and raised a brow. The sofa, which was also a sleeper, had the mattress pulled out like it had been recently slept on. A brief look told him that was, for lack of the proper piece of furniture, the blond's bed. In all actuality, Jounouchi didn't have much to speak of. Shrugging off his purple jacket which he laid on the back of a recliner near the sleeper, he flopped out onto the comfortable mattress, legs laid out before him and fingers folded together in his lap. "Why don't you have a normal bed?"

"Hey, get a sleeper sofa, no point in getting a bed and taking up space. Right? But that wouldn't matter to you." Jounouchi replied from the kitchen, bringing the young CEO a glass of water with ice. His fridge was bare so it wasn't like he had much to offer. No soda, no tea, just water. He grinned, admiring the brunette's long, slender legs before turning to the TV, scratching his chin idly, "What do you want to watch? Got a good selection to pick from…"

Originally, the plan was to go to the theatre but…Kaiba had no wish to sit in absolute dark and he didn't feel inclined to make the blond pay for it. "Nothing along the lines of a love story, other than that, whatever works."

No love stories…hell, why would he think Jounouchi had any of those? Only thing like that was Moulin Rouge. "Ah, okay. Then I'll throw in Resident Evil." He couldn't think of anything better as he put the DVD into the player and moved to join Kaiba on the bed. Part of him really wished that it was a little different like…Kaiba laying on his bed completely nude and waiting for him, purring. The blond sweat dropped and shook his head at that, settling down in a half-sitting, half-laying position. _That was bad, no thinking of things like that…_He told himself with a faint blush. _Or at least when he isn't next to me…_

The movie was watched, for the most part, in silence except for every part or so when one of them made some sort of amusing commentary on the effects, acting, or actions. That was a nice thing about watching movies with someone else, little mini banter swapping. Occasionally, one of them would shift their position and Kaiba briefly wondered if they were moving closer without knowing it.

It had grown close to the end and Jounouchi murmured something lightly about the demon on the train, paying no attention to the weight that had rested against his arm. He received no real response, which got him to blink his chocolate brown eyes quizzically and look over to Kaiba who seemed to doze off. Well, he hadn't expected _that_.

The blond duelist grinned lopsidedly, shifting a little to lay down more and moved an arm under the brunette's back. It wasn't too late in the night, but he figured Kaiba had a habit of going to sleep early. It was unexpected, but he could live with it, very much so. Jounouchi kept grinning, letting the DVD play through as he closed his eyes and mumbled to himself, "Okay…I guess I can take it you enjoyed yourself, so I get to pester you for another date."

End

(More than likely, if anyone wants it, I'll do one more chapter which would be something of a PWP chapter with a lemon between the two the next morning. But only if I get people asking for it. Otherwise this is done.)


End file.
